A Not So Perfect Love Story
by SummerRain200
Summary: Katniss is an actress in Hollywood. When she meets the impossibly gorgeous Finnick Odair in the set of her latest movie 'Love Bug', she doesn't expect anything to happen between them other than a friendship. But can a drunken one night stand change that?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story, A Not So Perfect Love Story. It'll be updated on weekends and probably Fridays. Now, as I do for every new story I have, I always make a notice. I came up with this idea on my own. I didn't take it from anyone. If anyone else has a story like this up, then I didn't know. So, with that in mind, here is chapter one.**

* * *

The photo shoot was like a ritual.

"Brilliant, Katniss! A little to the left!" Click. Click.

"One last picture, Katniss!" Click.

"Wonderful!" I got up as Cinna's assistant, Octavia put a silk robe around me. Flavius gives me a bottle of water. I open it and drink from it.

"Where is Cinna?" I asked. Flavius smiled.

"He's in your dressing room, with your agent, Effie," Flavius replied with a broad grin.

"What?" I asked suspiciously. Flavius smile brightened even more.

"Oh, nothing," he said.

* * *

I entered my room, where Cinna and Effie were seated on the plush sofa.

"Katniss, darling!" Effie said, "I have some exciting news! Come have a seat," she said, leading me to a plush armchair.

"Now you've heard of the new movie that Capitol Productions is releasing?" Effie asked. I remember that movie. It was called Love Bug and I had auditioned for the role of the lead girl a day or two ago.

"Yes," I said.

"Well, you've got the part!" Effie squealed. I jumped in my seat in joyful surprise.

"You're kidding," I said. Effie shook her head.

"No, you've got the part! They asked if you could show up on set tomorrow for your shooting schedule and full script," she said. I gave a shout of happiness and hugged her and Cinna.

* * *

I entered the set. It was huge. I looked around, before I spotted him. Gale Hawthorne. He was one of the best actors of all time. He was also the current most gorgeous but taken man in the world. He was engaged to Meretriz Lewis, a singer and actress. He looked around before he spotted me and smiled, his stormy grey eyes sparkling. He walked over to me, his hair slightly mussed, making him look like a god.

"Ah, Katniss Everdeen. I am guessing you must be the girl playing Nicole?" he said.

"Yes, and you must be playing…" I trailed off. Gale smiled.

"I am playing Avan," he said. I gave a startled gasp.

"Then you're the lead guy," I said. Gale's smile brightened.

"Yes, I am," he said.

"How's Meretriz?" I asked. Was it just me or did Gale's eyes dull a bit?

"She's fine," he said. Then, the director, Seneca Crane appeared, holding a large box.

"Ah," he said, "You're here," He opened the box and gave me and Gale each a thick booklet. The script. I opened it.

"Shooting starts in two weeks," Seneca said, "Inside, you'll see the full list of characters and the plot. I'll see you in two weeks," Seneca said, dismissing us.

* * *

I opened the script, reading the plot. It wasn't very long, but from what I had gathered, my character, Nicole was in love with Avan, while Nicole's bestfriend and Avan's brother, Josh was in love with her. I started reading the script to familiarize myself with the lines, when Prim came in. Prim was my little sister who was well on her way to replicating my career.

"Hey, Prim," I said, "How was shooting?" Prim was currently in a TV show called Spy Kids.

"It was cool," she said, before peeking at my script.

"You hungry?" I asked. She nodded.

"Famished," she said.

* * *

In two weeks, I was back in the set. Seneca appeared, with a smile.

"Now, you guys must be wondering who Josh is going to be played by. Well, here he is," Seneca revealed an extremely handsome young man with bronze colored hair, sea green eyes and a gorgeous tanned body.

"This is Finnick Odair. He is a model and this is his first big acting role," Seneca said. Finnick smiled.

"Alright, time for shooting," Seneca said.

* * *

Shooting was exhausting. Finally, I made my way to my limo, where Darius, my security guard was waiting. I was about to get in, when I heard someone call for me. I turned to see Gale.

"You forgot this," Gale said, handing me my jacket.

"Thanks," I said, taking it as another limo pulled up. It was Meretriz Lewis, sporting a short jeans shorts and a lacy sleeveless top. I fought the urge to wonder if she was feeling really cold.

"Baby!" Meretriz said and gave Gale a deep kiss, before pulling him to the limo. Gale gave me an apologetic look before waving me goodbye. I was about to get in when I saw Finnick put on his hoodie and begin to walk.

"Finnick!" I called. He turned.

"Need a ride? I can drop you home if you want," I said. Finnick looked shocked.

"It's okay," he said.

"No, it's fine, really," I said. Finnick walked closer.

"If you insist," he whispered.

* * *

**So, there you go. It's chapter 1. What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! It's me! Shout outs go to: Soul Mates Are Forever, Lilli101, juniepoenie, dpctkkt, Everllarkglee4ever, twilightgir1 and all the guests. I also changed the ages a bit. Katniss is 22, Gale is 24, Finnick is 25 and Prim is 16. Here is chapter 2. **

* * *

Shooting was exhausting. When we were finished, I was more than glad to go home and cuddle in my bed for the remainder of the night, which when I think about it isn't much time. I walked out to the limo, where Cato, my other bodyguard and Peeta, my driver were waiting.

* * *

When I entered the limo and closed the door, a magazine headline caught my eye.

**Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen Dating?**

I picked up the magazine, which was the latest copy of Hollywood Gossip. I opened it to the article.

_Yesterday on the set of Love Bug, famous and gorgeous 25 year old model Finnick Odair was spotted getting in a limo with the beautiful 22 year old actress Katniss Everdeen. Is Katniss Everdeen Finnick Odair's latest girlfriend? We tried to get Finnick's last girlfriend, Yolanda Adams' opinion on the matter..._

I stopped reading and put the magazine down.

* * *

When I got home, Prim was asleep. It was twelve o' clock and it was pretty dark out. I collapsed on my bed from exhaustion.

* * *

I looked at my schedule. I had a party to attend. It was one of my best friends, Madge Undersee's Bachelorette party. The dress code was party clothing. I had asked Cinna to help me decide on a dress to wear and he had agreed. I heard a buzz on the intercom.

"Ms. Everdeen, Johanna Mason is here to see you," the guard said.

"Okay, let her in," I replied. I put down the magazine I was holding

"Hey there, brainless," I turned to see Johanna, my best friend of all time.

"Hey there, Jo," I said as she sat down on the ruby red sofa.

"So, I heard that you and pretty boy were going out," Johanna said. I looked at her, confused.

"Who's pretty boy?" I asked.

"Finnick Odair, of course," she said. I gave her a look.

"Not you too, Jo," I said. She shrugged.

"I have to ask," she said. I sighed.

"No, Jo, I'm not dating anyone. I was just giving him a ride home," I said with yet another weary sigh.

"Okay, okay. Anyway, have you heard the new gossip about Meretriz Lewis?" Johanna asked.

"Meretriz? You mean Gale Hawthorne's fiancee?" I asked. Johanna nodded.

"Yeah, sources say that Meretriz was caught going into a hotel with a mystery guy after Gloss Ritchson's party," Johanna said.

"What did Gale say about it?" I asked.

"He didn't say anything," Johanna said.

* * *

I went inside the Hollywood NightClub where Madge's party was being held. It was crowded with people. Colored neon lights played across the dance floor, where a whole crowd of people danced. Colored Dry Ice smoke filled the dance floor, making it look mysterious. I looked around for Madge. I found her sitting at the bar, chatting with her fiancé, Thom.

"Hey, Madge. Hey, Thom," I said. Madge smiled.

"Hey, Kat! How's it going? Enjoying the party?" Madge asked.

"I'm fine and the party's great," I replied, before I ordered a Lime Sorbet Margarita. Madge looked around.

"I'm gonna go do a bit of hosting, Kat. Bye!" she said before leaving, Thom trailing at her wake. I shrugged before I drank.

"Hey," I turned to see Gale sitting beside me with a kind smile. He turned to the bartender.

"Maker on the rocks, please," Gale said to bartender. He turned to me.

"So, you and Finnick Odair, huh?" he asked, as the bartender handed him his drink. He took it without taking his eyes off of me.

"It's not true. I was just giving him a ride home," I said. Gale nodded.

"Hey, babe," I saw Meretriz appear in front of us and kissed Gale. She was wearing a short black dress.

"There you are," she said. She went for another kiss, but Gale smoothly dodged it.

"Meretriz, this is Katniss," Gale said. Meretriz reluctantly turned to me and plastered a smile.

"Hello, it's so nice to meet you," she said, sweetly, before turning to Gale, "I'll be waiting upstairs," she said to him, before leaving.

"I'm so sorry about that," Gale said, when Meretriz was out of sight.

"It's fine," I said.

"Bye," he said, before he left. Then I got a call.

"Hello?" I said. I heard a scratching noise.

"Hello, Ms. Katniss, it's Peeta," the voice said, "The car's shut down and well, we have no other means of transportation so we'll have to wait two more hours to get a car," Peeta said, sounding extremely apologetic.

"It's fine, I'll wait," I said, before I hung up the phone.

* * *

Finnick Odair walked to me an hour later.

"What are you still doing here?" he said, gesturing to the now almost empty party.

"Waiting for my car to be finished fixing," i said. Finnick looked at me.

"Why don't I give you a ride?" he said.

"Um..." I trailed off, unsure.

"Come on, think of it as payback for dropping me home that other day," he said. Well, when he puts it that way...

"Well, okay," I said, and got up and followed him.

* * *

**That's it. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for not updating soon. I just had these exams to study for. Shout outs to: Juniepoenie, Soul Mates Are Forever, Everllarkglee4ever, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, THG4ever3 and all the guests. Since you guys have been asking for a little romance... you're going to get it! And also, since you people seem to love Finniss (I do too), I will change this story to a Finniss instead of a Galeniss. Here is chapter 3. **

* * *

I looked over at Finnick Odair, who was keeping his eyes vigilantly on the road, which was covered in snow.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" I asked. Finnick hummed in response. I reached over to the radio and turned it on. This one happened to be a news station.

"Damn. this snow is really thick," Finnick muttered under his breath. As if on cue, the car's speed slowed as Finnick drove more.

"We have received news that all roads to Beverly Hills in Hollywood have been blocked due to the amount of snow that has been piling up. The police said that it would be to dangerous to move through the snow. The road block will be removed tomorrow in the morning," the newswoman said. Finnick stopped.

"Isn't that where you live?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah," I said. I gave out a long sigh.

"Do you want to stay in my apartment for the night?" Finnick asked. I looked at him.

"Um... you've done so much already. I don't want to inconvenience you," I replied. Finnick shook his head.

"We're friends, Katniss. It's cool, really," he said.

"I... Alright," I said, my voice sounding defeated. Finnick turned the car around.

* * *

"I know it's pretty messy. I don't stay here a lot," Finnick said, apologetically.

"It looks better than mine," I said sheepishly. Finnick laughed. I smiled.

"You can sleep in my room for tonight. I'll camp out on the couch," Finnick said, before he smiled.

* * *

_**A Week After**_

I opened the door to find Prim beside a woman.

"What's wrong?" I asked. The woman looked up. I gasped. It was my mother. My mother who had abandoned me at the mere age of seven to suffer abuse in the hands of my cruel uncle (who is now dead), right after my dad died.

"Katniss, how you've grown," my mother said, touching my arm. I flinched, as if her touch burned my skin. I pulled my arm back, and did what I did best. I ran.

* * *

When I went inside for shooting, I was not in a good mood. Cinna sensed it and shooed his assistants, claiming that I needed some alone time.

"Alright, hun, tell me what's wrong?" Cinna said.

"Nothing," I said quickly. Cinna gave me a doubtful look.

"Well, darling, whatever it is, it seems to be bothering you a lot. I don't like to pry so I won't ask you what it is," Cinna said, adding the last touches to my hair to play Nicole.

"There you look so beautiful," Cinna said. The girl in the mirror looked back at me, looking happy. How ironic that I was far from happy.

* * *

Lunch was at two o'clock in the afternoon.

"You hungry?" Finnick asked, approaching me. I nodded. My stomach grumbled in response.

"Come on, then," he said, waving me to the restaurant in the set.

* * *

"So, who's the guy?" Finnick asked, popping a forkful of roast beef into his mouth. I took in a spoonful of chicken and rice.

"What guy?" I asked, after swallowing my food.

"The guy that pissed you off," he replied. I raised my eyebrows.

"There's no guy," I said, taking a drink out of my freshly squeezed pineapple juice.

"I know that look on a woman when I see one. It means you're pissed with a guy," Okay, he's half right. I'm pissed... but not with a guy.

"I suppose you'd know a lot about that," I blurted. Finnick gave a sexy smirk.

"You bet I do," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," I said.

* * *

Shooting finished at ten in the night... but I wasn't ready to go home yet. Finnick noticed my hesitation and he invited me to his apartment for a movie night. I agreed. However movie night turned into dinking night when Finnick took out the wine.

"So, let's play Truth or Dare," Finnick slurred, drinking red wine from a wine glass. We'd drunken at least ten bottles by now and I was surprised that we weren't dead yet.

"Okay. You'll go first. Truth or Dare," I said. We'd moved to Finnick's room, me on the bed and he on the floor.

"Truth," Finnick said.

"How old were you when you had your first time?" I said, asking the question that first popped into my head. Finnick smirked.

"I was 15. How about you Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth," I replied.

"Why were you so pissed this morning?" Finnick asked. I looked at him.

"My mom... she came back and I..." I stopped. Finnick moved to sit beside me.

"Don't answer that," Finnick said. I looked at him. Finnick looked me, before he gently moved closer to look at me closer, before he kissed me. I froze, before I kissed him back. He laid me down on the bed. Our kisses became more frenzied. Finnick ripped my shirt off. I giggled in his mouth. He growled, before he took off his shirt. I ran my hands on his belt. He gave out a soft moan, before he covered my body with his.

* * *

I woke up with sun shining on my face and a massive hangover. I rolled over and heard a soft groan. I turned. It was Finnick... and he was naked... and so was I. What the fuck happened last night?

* * *

**So... what did you think? My exams start on Monday, so I won't be updating until three weeks from now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey,** **guys! Guess what? I just got a new tablet! So, hopefully, this will help speed up my updates. Anyway, shouts to the following authors: BestFan00, anyaandsolomon97, bluemoonflower and all the guests. Forgive the spelling errors. I just got it an hour ago. Also, I am now officially sharing this account with my cousin, Mason. Yes, he's a boy, and he likes to write M rated stories. Anyways forget about that, let us get on with the story. Enjoy chapter 4.**

* * *

I jerked in surprise. Finnick rolled over. His sea green eyes opened and they focused on me.

"Good morning," he said, looking unfazed to see me wrapped in a thick red blanket that covered my body... my naked body.

"What happened last night?" I asked. Finnick looked at me in mild shock.

"You don't remember?" he said incredulously.

"I won't be asking you if I did, " I replied. Finnick ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. The blanket that half- covered him fell and I was treated to the sight of him, fully naked before the waist.

"We got drunk and then we had sex," he said, as if having sex with someone was something he did every week. Come to think of it, maybe it was... for him. I looked at the clock on the mahogany nightstand. I saw 5:30 in bold red letters. I bolted out of the bed, forgetting for the moment that I was naked.

"Nice ass," Finnick said. I shrieked, before I grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around myself. Finnick laughed, before he stood up, in all his naked glory. The sunlight streaming from the window bathed him, giving him a golden aura. He looked like a sun god.

"Don't be so scared, Katniss. It's just sex," he said, with a smirk tugging on the left side of his mouth.

"Just sex!?" I said, my voice raising into an octave.

"You're right. It wasn't just sex. It was hot, wild, rough, amazing sex," Finnick said. I eyed him.

"Just don't ever talk about this ever again," I asked. He nodded.

"You hungry?" He asked. I nodded.

"I just need some clothes," I said. He chuckled, before he went into his closet and handed me a pair of jeans and a plain black tee.

"You're lucky I have a sister," Finnick said. I looked around.

"Where's my underwear?" I asked. Finnick smirked.

"I ripped it off of your body when.."I cut him off.

"Don't finish that,"I said. Finnick chuckled.

"Can you, like, go outside while I change?" I asked. Finnick raised an eyebrow.

"I've already seen you naked, so what's the point?" he asked. I gave him a look. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

I stared at my plate of waffles-drenched in honey- eggs, ham and bacon, complete with french Toast and a cup of cocoa. I took a bite out of the food. They were delicious.

"Mmm, this tastes good," I said. Finnick laughed at me.

"You look almost exactly like that when..." I put my hands up to cover my ears.

"Lalalalalalalala, I'm not listening... I'm not listening," I said, in a sing-songy voice. Finnick laughed yet again.

"I don't know why you're acting like this," Finnick said.

"Like what?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Like we just didn't have sex five hours ago," he said. I looked at him. He had a point. Why should I pretend it didn't happen? I mean, there was no point in avoiding it. It's not like I could turn back time and change what happened.

"You're right," I said. Finnick looked smug.

"Of course I am," he said.

"But you still can't tell anyone," I said. Finnick shrugged.

"Fine," he said.

* * *

_**Shooting the next day**_

"Alright and ACTION!" Seneca said. I sighed, before I got into my character.

"So," Finnick aka Josh said, casually sitting on the sofa, completely shirtless "You're Nicole," I nodded.

"Yeah, and you're Josh," I said, thinking of the next few lines.

"The one and only," he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Cause I happen to know a lot of guys named Josh," I said. Finnick laughed.

"A girl with a sense of humour, I love it," he said. I gave him a look.

"A boy with no shirt, I hate it," I replied. He laughed, before he got up and gave a ridiculously sexy pose.

"Why? Do you find this distracting?" he asked. I laughed, before forgetting for a moment that this was a scene in a movie.

"I'm only human, Odair," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"CUT!" Seneca's voice boomed.

* * *

"So, want to go for dinner?" Finnick asked. I blinked.

"Um, why?" I asked, as I was about to step into my car.

"Just because. So, what do you say?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at ten," he said.

"Is this a date?" I called after him. He turned.

"Yeah, it is," he said, before he walked off to his own car.

* * *

"So, you agreed to a date with Finnick Odair?" Johanna said, not for the first time.

"Yes, Jo," I said, sneaking a peek at the time.

"So, are you going?' she asked.

"Of course, it would be bad not to," I replied. Johanna shook her head.

"Whatever you say, brainless. Come on, I'll help you with your outfit," Johanna said.

* * *

In the end, I wore a black dress and black boots that I was pretty uncomfortable in.

"Johanna, why do I have to wear these tall boots?" I asked. Johanna shrugged.

"Because I said so," she said.

"I'm going to go change into something else," I said, before the doorbell rung. Johanna smiled evilly.

"Good luck," she whispered.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating so long. Anyway, Mason will be writing some lemons. Just giving you a heads up. So, what did you think?**


End file.
